


Warmth in the Winter

by redpekoe



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpekoe/pseuds/redpekoe
Summary: High school au in which Wendy is a lonesome athlete and Irene just wants to escape from the cold weather.I randomly wrote this chapter with a multi-chaptered fic in mind, but it's been so long since I started it that I forgot where I wanted to take it...anyways I thought it'd be a waste without trying to publish so maybe with some reader feedback I'll update!





	Warmth in the Winter

**Author's Note:**

> New author here heh, just was inspired by Irene's personal heater to write this, will update if new ideas spring up :')

Her feet spring off the packed dirt, legs flying through the air as leaves crinkle and snap under her brand new sneakers. The balmy breeze that would usually brush the bare skin of her legs is replaced by layers of warm clothing, and the what used to be damp heat in the atmosphere is now settled by the chill of spearmint. A smile sprawls across her chapped lips. It’s autumn.

For most kids, summer was a delight— short skirts and summer uniforms, icy watermelon to cool off in the nights, addicting pop songs echoing through every storefront. But for a runner like Wendy, summer meant swimming through humidity and endless daylight hours when she much preferred the cool of the evening. The teenager found refuge in the winter, and autumn was the perfect appetizer for her favorite season. Autumn marked transition— flashes of green foliage would fade into deep orange, crimson, and umber, acoustic ballads would slowly overtake quirky idol hits on the charts, and, to Wendy’s greatest pleasure, the hot breeze would begin to give way to the tinge of winter. The girl’s high metabolism kept her warm throughout the latter months of the year— a gift of the combination of both genetics and athleticism. So every year, as soon as she could feel just a hint of a frosty bite in the air as summer faded into the past, Wendy couldn’t help but smile against the wind.

After spending half her life abroad, not much tethered Wendy to her home country. A lot had changed over the years: new slang, new youth culture, new everything. As a kid who moved from country to country, the only thing Wendy had gotten familiar with is unfamiliarity itself. But the one thing that never changed from town to town was her love of running. She would usually cope with her family’s nomadic moving habits by reminding herself that she could uproot from any neighborhood, city, and even country as long as she had running terrain. The same went for switching high schools— as long as there was a track, she could survive.

————

Irene twirled her pen between her fingers as she stared outside the window at the yellowing leaves of the giant camphor outside her classroom building. All of the brunette’s favorite things– clear skies, vibrant flora, and the hug of a summer breeze would soon be obscured by wintry clouds, red pigments, and dry mistrals. Pushing up her round-rimmed eyeglasses up her nose, Irene furrowed her brows as a frown crept down the corners of her pink-tinted lips. It’s autumn.

“Unnie!”

The sudden call jolted Irene out of her quiet daze. 

“Unnie, were you even listening me? Tch, I come all the way to your homeroom during break, and here you are daydreaming instead of being my friend.”

The older girl only rolled her eyes and directed her gaze away from her distracting companion back to the classroom window. 

“Wow, two seconds of eye contact and I lose her again to whatever’s beyond that damned window.”

And every day as Irene daydreamed, looking out at the blue expanse dusted by cloud, just short of Irene’s line of sight would be a familiar figure sprinting along the track.


End file.
